Letters
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Happy New Year! After going through a painful process, Naruto complies to the wishes of the letters, and brings Sakura along for the ride. Needless to say, they don't regret it.


Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Happy New Year!!!!

Summary: With all the strange letters appearing for him, He finally finds out why.

Friendship fic.

One-shot

Naruto glanced down at the letter he had just received moments ago. Then turned to his packed bag. This was the seventh letter he had received in the past couple of months. It was always the same, always starting and ending in an _I'm sorry_. The entire thing was like something of a deep regret to, apparently, him. He didn't even know who the person was, only why they were sorry. It was in a different handwriting for two different letters he had been getting. One though, was found around his own hiding area while the other was sent through the mail.

Well, the other one was also like a life story, just who's was what was bothering him.

But this letter, through the mail, was driving him crazy. He had gone to the post office for the first one, but the people had said that it was for him, it wasn't lost in the mail at all for someone else.

Sighing, he picked up the bag and walked out the door, putting the letter in his jacket pocket. Turning, he made sure he locked the door before he ran as fast as he could away. The first stop to get to his spot would be through the training grounds. Only the ninja would be there, so he hoped no one would ask too many questions and maybe think that he was going on a mission of sorts. He didn't want to lie to them, he'd been doing enough of that since he'd met them.

Reaching the training grounds, he quickly checked to see if anyone was there. When he didn't sense anyone, he made a mad dash towards the top of the Hokage Monument. To onlookers, if there were any, he would look as if he was but a flash of yellow, orange, and black. He had never used this jutsu, even though he learned it from one of those letters in his hiding spot.

As soon as he reached the rocky monument, he ran up it just as fast, hiding behind the first spike on the fourth hokage's head. Slowly, he bent down to remove the rock right in front of him. Picking it up, it revealed a crack that he put his hand in, trying to find something. When it was found, his face lit up and the crack got bigger. He slid in, covering the crack back up when he was safely inside, and slid down the slope until his feet hit the bottom. From then on, he pushed himself out of the little hole and into the bigger cave like place. Standing up, he had plenty of room above his head.

He threw his bag on the mat in the corner of his room, moving towards the chair close to the tunnel leading out. He paused momentarily, veering his path off a little to grab another rock about the same size as the tunnel and cover it up, only enough so that no one would be able to see or get through, but air was still easily accessible. Then he sat on the chair, moving it towards the desk where he pulled out the letter. Opening it, he began to read it.

_Naruto,_

_I know that I've apologized enough already, and that if you knew who this was you would think I was insane, but there is hardly any time left for me to keep up this mask. I need help. I should have stayed, but it's too late for that now. He's getting ready, I can sense it. There's little time left before my life is forfeit and my goal gone. I…I think I'm losing my sanity here…I can't remember much of anything anymore, and I know telling someone else will make them go straight to the hokage with this information, that's the only reason I'm telling you. God knows I would usually regret this kind of decision, but I'm doing it anyways. _

_You must go to the land of waves. From the time you get this letter, I'd have to say give it two weeks before you leave. It's a suggestion to go alone. One is less to worry about then two or more. Then again, you have the akatsuki on your back. Find…someone. Sakura, maybe. From there, you will receive another letter. Be patient._

_And…Happy Birthday…_

It ended. "What the heck…" His mind quickly went through the information. "Sasuke?" He thought aloud, then opened the drawer, putting it with the others in one of the bindings. The other, he pulled out the remaining letter. He had already gotten through the majority of them, leaving one left. None of them were signed, just like all the others. Opening it, he began to read once more.

_Well, here we go again. _

_I've gotten past my marriage and everything, so I suppose it's time to write the great news! My wife is pregnant! I'm going to be a father soon! Plus, we already have the name picked out for him-yes, it's a him-and a room and everything! It's exciting to think about, yet nerve wracking as well. Thank God for Jiraiya-sensei. His first book was a great inspiration on the naming process, so, because of it he will be our son's godfather. I write this now only because my wife is in labor. _

_I suppose I may not meet him…since this might be the case, I leave the scroll of all my families jutsu for him. The Kyuubi will not relent, so I have to hurry. My specific jutsu will be in red, my family's in black. The seal is a swirl. Hopefully Naruto will forgive me for what I am about to do, but the kyuubi must be stopped. May my son be seen as a hero. _

_The scroll is in the crevice under the bed, at the far side on the wall. It's quite big._

_With love and thanks to all that respect this,_

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto dropped the letter, face in complete and utter shock. When he snapped out of it, he threw himself at the wall of the bed, moving everything to get to the crevice. Just as the letter said, a giant scroll was found. Naruto pulled it out as silently as he could, moving to the middle of the room. He pushed the bed back into place and tried to open the scroll.

Growling in frustration because it wouldn't open, he gave it a good wack with his hand, surprised when the belt flew open and the scroll opened of it's own accord. The first bits shown were in black. Naruto carefully read through each bit of information before slowly trying it out.

For the rest of the day, and most of the night, Naruto sat still in meditation. He had the rest of the week, plus the next to finish his bloodline. The first week would be in finding it, the second would be practicing to control it.

It shouldn't be too hard…right?

Wrong.

On the second day of meditation he had gotten a hold of the trait, and just as soon as he did, he went into convulsions. Pain flew over his entire body, unrelenting.

Tsunade sighed once more. She had sent a group of people to search for Naruto with no luck what so ever. Now they were back in her office once more, looking at her in worry. Fear for their friend was one thing that wasn't misplaced on their faces. They needed to worry. The villagers were not kind to Naruto, especially on this day. She had even gone so far as to find Jiraiya and all the other sensei to search for Naruto.

Yet here they all were, looking at her for their next move.

"He couldn't have left the village." She said, trying to convince herself more then anyone else. She would not label him as a missing nin. "Maybe you didn't check the correct places."

That one sentence threw Jiraiya for a loop. Suddenly, he bounded forward, froze, then grabbed Shikamaru. "We'll be back shortly." He replied, flying out the window with Shikamaru still in his grasp.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked, trying to regain his bearings.

Jiraiya turned his serious gaze to Shikamaru. "Naruto's been good at hiding by himself for so many years, he didn't need us in the first place, but this. It's about time he found his own family history if he's where I think he is."

"Where's that?"

"My student, the Yondaime's hiding spot. Inside his own head." Jiraiya said while climbing up the head to the first spike where he removed the rock, making Shikamaru reach under and then fall threw the hole. "Go get him. I won't fit."

"Hai."

Shikamaru crawled down, kicking the other rock in his way away. A muffled scream caught his ear and he shoved himself through, spinning quickly to face Naruto. His eyes widened and he shot forward, grabbing onto Naruto and pulling him towards the only exit/entrance. "What's happening to you?"

"Shi…shi…" Naruto tried to say, wincing, eyes slightly open to stare at him.

"You're going to be fine, Naruto." Shikamaru said, not knowing if it was true or not. He brought his friend to the exit, pushing him up the tunnel and coming up after him.

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto as soon as he saw him, holding Naruto's arms tightly to his side. Jiraiya picked him up bridal style as Shikamaru came out.

"Replace the stone." Shikamaru did as told and then the two left, back to the hokage office.

"Shikamaru. Don't tell a soul about that spot, you hear me?" Jiraiya warned.

"Hai."

They entered the Hokage tower the same way they exited. "Tsunade-sama!" Shikamaru said, a helpless look on his face.

Tsunade's eyes widened as Jiraiya came in with her sixteen year old knuckleheaded troublemaker.

"What-"

"His family origin." Jiraiya said calmly, staring directly into Tsunade's eyes. "It's just like with Minato. Reserve a room in the hospital-a really good one. You and Sakura need to stay inside the room at all times. Otherwise everyone else needs to guard the room heavily. I'll stay as well. I know when we have to leave."

Tsunade nodded. "What he said. Come, now." They all disappeared, reappearing into the hospital. Tsunade and crew ran through the hospital to one of the best rooms, "Stay guard" She told the others, watching as Jiraiya moved into the room quickly.

Jiraiya laid him on the bed, doing a couple of hand signs, which when finished placed bindings on his arms and legs, holding him to the bed so that he couldn't hurt himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed out, trying to lash out.

Tsunade turned to the others. "Ino, Sakura and I will make sure he doesn't die by himself. Shikamaru, get in here. Everyone else, secure the parimeter. No one is to enter Naruto's room no matter what. Shizune, your in charge of them." She slammed the door shut when everyone who was supposed to be in was in, and everyone else was out. "Watch what I do and we'll trade every day or so."

"Hai!"

---Week Later---

The agonizing screams had stopped that day, and the younger members, along with all those who couldn't see what was transpiring waited with baited breath as Tsunade checked over everything.

Jiraiya had stayed silent the majority of the time, finally released the bindings that were holding Naruto down. He walked forward. "We missed the festival, but he should be fine now.

"Why was he like that?" Ino asked, gathering fresh water from the sink.

"It was his kekai genkai. The Namikaze clan has a very strong kekai genkai that could be about just as good as the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan's. It all depends on the user."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

Jiraiya grinned. "That's a secret that even I don't fully understand."

"Well, at least he'll live." Tsunade grinned as well. "Now, I need sake."

---next day---

Slowly, Naruto's blue eyes opened, gazing around the hospital room in slight confusion. Getting up, he winced, but continued until he was out of the bed. Immediately he moved to the closet where he found his clothes, and put them on. 'So…sore…' He thought as he moved.

Limping, he went to open the door and walk out. He made it to the front, bottom level of the hospital and checked himself out before walking out of the building slower than he would ever have been doing before, even while injured. That in and of itself caused the Konoha citizens - who knew him for his pranks – to watch on in slight fear and confusion. None approached him though as he made his way to his favorite stand.

Walking into the shop, he slowly lifted himself onto the seat, eyes closed tightly. When he was fully on, he sighed in relief, opening his eyes at the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"Naruto!" Ayame exclaimed, a little shocked to see him so soon. She paused as she looked at him. "You look…" Looking towards the monument she nodded. "Like yondaime-sama."

His brows furrowed as she handed him a bowl of his favorite ramen. Looking into it, he found why. His spiky blond hair was longer than it used to be, plus, he currently wasn't wearing his headband. "Ayame-san" He paused at his voice. It sounded hoarse, yet deeper at the same time. With a little bit of a seductive undertone.

She turned to him and gave him a glass of water, smiling as her father walked in beaming proudly.

"So he did gain it now! Just like his father!" he laughed. "Don't worry kid, after the initial soreness, you wont only feel better, but you'll be zipping around here faster than the eye can see with as much energy as the rest of your clan possessed!" Grabbing a jug of something and throwing something together quickly, he turned and dumped a little of it into the untouched ramen. "Now stir it and eat up. You need to be full of energy for your training, right?"

"H…hai." He said as he finished drinking the water. He moved to the ramen, mixing it and then eating it as well. As soon as it was gone, another was placed in front of him, and another, and another until he had gone through ten big bowls.

"That's a weeks worth on the house, Namikaze-kun! Happy birthday-oh! And Happy new year!"

"Arigatou." Naruto said, somehow feeling refreshed. He grinned and walked out of the shop.

"Ne, Tou-san? What was in that broth?" Ayame asked curiously, picking up the dirty dishes to wash.

He grinned happily. "You don't want to know!"

"Onegai…"

"Snake blood, crushed herbs, ground boar meat, some crumbs of special bugs-"

"You're right, tou-san. I don't want to know." She said, rushing out of the room with a slightly green face.

Her father merely laughed as he watched her go. "But it is the only way that mixes well and makes the young lad feel a hundred percent!"

---passed another week---

Naruto picked up another large bit of clothes, looking at his dark blue eyes in the mirror. He squinted and then backed up. "At least I can manage it now for the most part. Time to go." He muttered, walking out of the apartment. He walked towards the Nara residence, the closest residence to his own house, and lay something on their front steps, knocking on the door and disappearing to his next destination: Sakura's house. He knocked on the door. The person on the other end being the exact person he was looking for. He grinned at her. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked, having not seen him since he stopped struggling in the hospital. She glowered. "Where have you been? And what happened to you?!" Naruto shrugged, waiting patiently for her to finish. "And-where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to find a lead to Sasuke. Get your things quickly. We need to leave for the land of waves as soon as possible." He said seriously, not a hint of humor on his face. His headband was gone from his person.

She narrowed her eyes. "Does Tsunade-sama know this?" Getting no response, she narrowed her eyes. "You have to tell her, Naruto."

"Sakura." Naruto started, eyes narrowing and suddenly blank. "If you aren't coming with me, I'm going alone. Choose what you will. I'll meet you at the gate in fifteen minutes. If you aren't there by then, I'm leaving without you." Then he turned and left, disappearing in a flash of yellow, orange and black.

Sakura sat there in shock before shooting back to her room, pulling her things into a bag, along with some food, and leaving a letter and her leaf headband behind on her desk. She shot out of the house just as silently as she had gone up, closing the door behind her with a soft click before making a mad dash to the gate. 'I'm not going to lose another teammate. Not now, not ever.'

As soon as she made it to the gate, he nodded at her with a small smile. "Let's go quickly before we're found out." She said as they dashed out of sight of the village. 'Gomen nasai.'

"We'll come back, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, watching her carefully. "They'll accept you and Sasuke back just fine. Don't worry."

"We're missing nin now, Naruto. And what do you mean 'You and Sasuke'? What about you?" He just smiled, facing ahead calmly without speaking. She knew exactly what he meant then. A determined look crossed her features. "I'm not coming back to this village unless you are allowed back as well. No consequences."

He turned to her with a soft smile. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

She snorted, facing ahead. "Just don't die on me, got it?"

"Hai."

"So, what is it that is making us leave again?" She asked curiously, running beside him now.

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a wad of letters and handing them to her. "The top one is the most recent. The bottom started a couple of months ago. You can start reading them when we stop for the night, if you want."

"Alright. This better be good." She said as she removed her hair band, putting it around the letter. "Where's your headband, Naruto?"

"I left it at Shikamaru's for safe keeping. You?"

"On my desk. Hopefully they'll get to Kakashi-sensei just fine." She turned to him real quick. "did you leave a note for him?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied easily. "Don't worry Sakura. I made sure I covered everything for this trip. Along with a new Jutsu along the way if you'd like."

"You didn't-"

"It's from Ero-sanin and Ba-chan." He cut off, smiling. "Gifts."

She laughed suddenly, following exactly where the train of thought was headed as she watched her friend and teammate try to hide his 'innocent' smile. "Yes, gifts."

He shrugged. "I would have been accused for it anyways, so whatever."

In three days time, and two rainfalls, they made it to the land of waves. The two quickly stocked up on supplies and went to the post office.

"What can I do for you sir? Ma'am?" The lady asked politely.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

Her eyes lit up as she looked down at the package in her hands. "This is for you, then. It didn't have an address…"

He smiled kindly at her. "I know. May I?" He asked, holding his hand out. She nodded and placed it in his hand. "Thank you."

"Hai. Have a good day!" She called after the two as they exited the building.

"That girl was checking you out." Sakura stated monotonously.

He turned and grinned at her. "Are you jealous?"

"Iie. It's just starting to get annoying. Now hurry up and open the damn package so we can leave." She replied irritably.

He chuckled a little and did as she asked. Inside, were two pairs of clothes, shoes, and a letter. "Alright. We have a pair of black, either gender pants. One for you, one for me. Then two white long sleeved shirts, one for you, one for me." He continued, fully having fun with the strange situation. "And finally a black and a pink jacket…I think he knew I was bringing you." Naruto said after a moment, handing her the pink and keeping the black for himself. "Hey hey! It has hidden pockets and holder things!" He cleared his throat at Sakura's look. "Moving on. A pair of black shoes for you, and a pair for me. Letter, letter, where art thou letter?" He asked as he opened it up. Unfolding it, he read quietly so that only himself and Sakura could hear. " Here's a new set of clothes, to get around better. I found they're easier to use than the ones we were used to. Anyways, go to the sound village on the left side, closest to the land of waves. There will be a certain…tree that will greet you. On it is your next letter and a gift. Hurry. I'm running low on time."

"Alright, so…we'll change after we cross the village." Sakura suggested as they pocketed the letter and threw the rest of the paper away. They took their other belongings and walked calmly out of the village. As soon as they reached the forest, they hid and changed, shoving old clothes into their bags as they moved towards their new target.

"How long is the sound village from here?" Naruto asked, getting slightly frustrated with the pace.

"About ten days, why?" Sakura asked, as she tried to keep up to the faster pace.

"We're going to cut it in half." Naruto explained as he picked Sakura up and disappeared in a flash. Just like he had said, they had cut the travel up into two days, reaching Sound by the second.

"I…need to get used to that…" Sakura said slightly uneasy. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

She just waved him off as she leaned against the tree that they were supposed to be going to. Naruto picked up the letter, opening it. "Well, here goes nothing." He said, opening the letter the rest of the way. "I'll be at the entrance of the village, fighting with Orochimaru. Get there as soon as possible."

Sakura shot up, picking up the weapons easily enough. "One sword for you, and one for me." She said with a grin.

"You better now?"

"You bet. Let's go." The two ran to the entrance of the village where, sure enough, Sasuke was found fighting Orochimaru and the other sound nins with difficulty.

They ran in without question, attacking the sound nin with a vengeance. Blood sprayed across the field as bodies fell to the ground, the group of three received plenty of cuts and bruises, along with other wounds while fighting. It had taken all three of them to take out Orochimaru, to which Naruto had used his new Kekai genkai, stealing Orochimaru's ability to move for a while, while Sakura held his arms back, so that he couldn't somehow use a jutsu and Sasuke drove his sword through the sanin. As soon as they were finished with him, the three sped away from the others, done with them. Sasuke's mark disappearing slowly as Orochimaru's fate became ever the more apparent.

When they were a safe distance away, on their return to Konoha, they stopped to relax a bit more.

"Ne, Naruto." Sasuke said, turning towards Naruto as Sakura started heal him. "Arigatou."

Naruto grinned back at him. "It wasn't a problem. We haven't even had our fight yet anyways."

Sasuke smirked back, eyes gleaming in remembrance to the promise. "A spar, then?"

"When you two are fully healed, we're back in the village, and I have a nice warm cup of hot cocoa. Then I'll watch." Sakura pointed out, poking Sasuke's wound to emphasize 'healed'.

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Arigatou, Sakura."

She smiled up at him. "It's not like we were going to abandon you, Sasuke. Plus, now that we're all together, you two have to pass the chuunin exam this year and then we have to help Naruto get to his Hokage position, you to your ANBU position, if you still want it-"

"Hai." Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto then spoke. "And Sakura to the best medic nin position. It shouldn't be too hard, considering we'll need a lot of that while trying to reach our positions." The three chuckled lightly at that.

"Alright, all healed up. Now for Naruto." She said as she moved towards Naruto and began to heal him. "We have a lot of catching up to do, and it will take us at least a week, maybe longer to get back to Konoha. We should use that time to get to know each other better."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto nodded, turning to Sasuke who nodded as well. "Still antisocial. At least that much hasn't changed."

Sasuke and Sakura both rolled their eyes, although Sakura had the beginnings of a grin on her face.

'This will be far too interesting to pass up.'

---I'm skipping ahead because this is really long and because I don't want to turn this into more than a one-shot-- The village of Konoha

The three walked into the village, or, in the literal term-sped-through the village and straight to the Hokage tower where a group of shinobi were once again being sent on a retrieval mission. When they didn't spot the one they were looking for, they quickly disappeared, having made sure they were not spotted before hand.

That's when they found him. Kakashi was talking with Kurenai, Gai, Yamato and Shikamaru.

They popped down and walked calmly down the short path towards where they knew Kakashi could spot them.

"Ne! Kakashi-sensei!!! **OHAYOOOOO!!!!** We're baaaaaaaack!" Naruto hollered out as they got closer.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he found his three students back together, walking towards him like they had never left in the first place. They stopped in front of the teachers and Shikamaru. All of them were stock still, shocked to see them there.

"When-" Shikamaru started, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Now." He answered, turning his full attention to Kakashi. He uncharacteristically bowed and said, "Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei."

"We're ready for whatever you have to do." Sakura said as well, bowing.

Naruto followed suit. "I'm not sorry for leaving, but I apologize for not speaking to you before hand. I couldn't take the chance for being stopped."

Kakashi watched his three students carefully, as if measuring what they were saying. "Tsunade-sama is sending out Ino, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Shino to get the two of you back. They can go to tell Hokage-sama while I escort you three to Ibiki." He said calmly, watching as they stood up straight and nodded without a single ounce of fear or remorse. They each took it as calmly as if he had said they were going to relax for the rest of the day. He smiled proudly. This was definitely his team.

The three jonin took off and Kakashi walked slowly with his students to Ibiki. "It's good to see you all back again…as a team."

"I told you, we were going to bring him back, no matter the cost." Naruto commented, standing to Sasuke's right.

Sasuke smirked. "But it took my letters to find me, dope."

"OI!" Naruto shouted out with a fist raised, but a grin on his face.

Sakura laughed. "Now, now boys, no need to fight yet. We haven't gotten to that level, remember?" She said from Sasuke's left.

That hadn't stopped the two much from their more playful banter. Kakashi watched the three out of the corner of his eye, his smile not leaving his face. Even as they entered the interrogation room where Ibiki was situated the three had similar grins to match his smile.

"Ohayo, Ibiki. My students are back." Kakashi said with a nod.

Ibiki looked at the three, then to Kakashi. "I'll take them all in three separate rooms." He separated the group, and when he got the last into their area, he came out to Kakashi. "Just like you said."

"Yes. They'd come back. You just have to have a little faith." Kakashi nodded once more, his book in his pocket as he sat on one of the chairs outside all three interrogation rooms.

"No book?" Ibiki asked.

"Nope. Not today."

The door slammed open and Tsunade, along with all the others that knew the group all too well walked into the room. "We're starting this _now_." She said, pushing open the first door. Ibiki followed, closing the door quietly behind him.

After about three hours, one for each, the three were allowed out of the interrogation rooms and into the same room.

"So…we're all clear now?" Kakashi asked patiently, feeling he already knew the answer, his smile still in place.

His students were no different, each grinning from ear to ear, Naruto throwing an arm over Sasuke, and one over Sakura.

"Yes. Sasuke and Naruto will be taking the chuunin exams this year. Make sure they get the forms." Tsunade replied. "And go do something."

"Sounds good!!!" Naruto called out. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei! We gotta go _train_."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, _train_."

Sasuke put in his own two cents. "_Training _sounds good."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "_Training_, eh? Are we sure?"

"Yes." The three said in the same tone, walking towards the exit.

Kakashi let out a sigh for a split second. "Here we go again…" He said as he stood and walked out the door, following his students to training ground seven, leaving the others behind.

Their eyes were wide. "They're really back…"

Kakashi stopped in front of the group of three, his team, and held out three leaf headbands. "Same as the very first day as a team. Only this time, we're using headbands. Go." They grinned and began on their plan of attack.

----years later----

Sakura sat in the corner of the room with Sasuke, waiting for Naruto. As soon as he entered, he sighed.

"Tough time?" Sakura asked, watching as he set the hat on the desk.

Naruto grinned at them. "Like always. The council is just being pushy. Nothing too big."

"Of course, nothing too bad for the Sixth Hokage" Sasuke stated, leaning against the wall.

"Says the top ANBU member." Naruto threw back.

"Guys…" Sakura sighed.

"And the top medical ninja." They both threw back.

"That's it, outside now. We're going to settle this in a spar between all three of us. Move it or lose it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

End

Well, I hope you liked it, it took forever to write, and it didn't come out the date that I was hoping, but it's close enough.

Review and tell me how it was!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
